Rumors
by Tugboats
Summary: Just imagine if the rumors off the G.U. rumors board were true....


Note: Seriously, who doesn't ADORE the rumors thread? It's very fun. I will be using a series of original characters for each rumor, but they're all minor and stupid, so you don't need to keep track of them. And just so you know, the rating is T because of the traffic accident. I didn't think that death by traffic would fall under K+, so this is the only reason why it's rated T.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own G.U., no matter how much I wish I did (actually, in a story on my old co-owned account—Uber Flare—the lead character could summon Phases for one chapter). I do not own the characters, except for Caden, Herman, Ebenizyr, Bob, Aleandra, and Sophie. I do not own the name Aleandra. A friend made up the name and I changed it a little.

Rumor Number One—Black Point

Caden was about as bored as one could get in The World. No one was around to appreciate her awesome character. She had a glossy blue upsweep of hair, and wore a black leather minidress over pleated teal pants, and a bejeweled belt adored her slim waist. Her face was powdered white, with dark red lips and very dramatic teal markings around her piercing amethyst eyes.

"What to do, what to do," she murmured. She checked her list, hoping to see if any of her friends were on.

"Saku is offline, Bourdeaux is offline, Alkaid is offline, and everyone else is busy. I'll just go solo." She headed to a random area.

"Wow, this is wussy," she cackled, slashing her way through another set of enemies. "Being an Edge Punisher is where it's at." She kept getting random items.

"Finally! A giant room! I bet there will be some great treasure in here!" Caden looked in the room. There were just black dots in the room.

"Wow, this looks cool," she mumbled. "Hey, who's there?" Caden turned around and saw a little girl in a white dress.

"Will you play hide and seek with me?" the girl asked. Caden didn't have any time for this junk.

"No way, you snot-nosed kid! Get lost!"

"You are the discourteous one," the girl said coldly. "Tafrifc!" Caden turned around and looked at her oddly.

"Tafrifc?" she repeated. "Later, loser." Caden gated out.

Three days later, Caden was still bored. So, she decided to stop playing games and actually do something in the real world. She got in her car and started driving around.

It was a beautiful, sunny day. It felt great to be driving around in the pleasantly warm area. Caitlin (Caden's real life identity) relaxed and forgot about Bourdeaux and Saku ditching her. Caitlin drove around, admiring the sunset. It was a lovely sunset. So lovely, she didn't realize that she wasn't watching where she was going! AAAAAAH!

"What a beautiful day," Caitlin mumbled. "So beautiful, I could just—" Caitlin stopped her crooning when she was jolted by crashing into a tree. There was an explosion, and then...nothing.

"I don't know how it happened," some by-drivers were muttering to themselves later. "I hear that it had something to do with that MMORPG called The World."

"That's crazy talk!" another snapped. "How could a game cause a traffic accident? It's completely unrealistic!"

"How could a game cause comas?" another man bitterly asked.

Little did they know that they were being watched. Watched by a little girl. A little girl who smiled, and then walked away into the night.

Part Two

"Hey, do you guys want to go level up?" Herman asked his group of friends. He was a Harvest Cleric. No matter how cool Harvest Clerics were, they couldn't adventure without others. His Harvest Cleric appearance was a very basic design, with a brown cap covering his tawny hair, and a matching brown robe adorned his body. Scuffed leather boots were on his feet, and he had a brown triangle on each cheek. He called his friends (Ebenizyr the Blade Brandier and Bob the Twin Blade), and they were excited to adventure with Herman.

"So, let's go!" Bob said eagerly. The Twin Blade had messy black shoulder-length hair, a pale face with red X's across the eyes, and wore a red vest open over his muscular chest. His red pants matched perfectly, except for the fact that they weren't open. "What are we freaking waiting for?"

"Ebenizyr is AFK because he had to use the bathroom," Herman chuckled. "He'll be back soon."

"I'm here!" Ebenizyr said happily. "Let's go increase our levels!" Ebenizyr had chosen a rather strange look, with long silky orange hair, a ruffled pirate-like shirt, and black pants. Orange lines zig-zagged across his bare feet.

"Right, dude," Bob snickered.

"Why?" Ebenizyr asked. "Would you rather I speaketh like this?"

"Ew, no way," Bob said. "I can barely stand the way you talk now!"

"Come on," Herman urged. "Let's go!"

Bob and Ebenizyr stopped arguing long enough to go level up with Herman.

"The treasure!" Bob said eagerly once they'd reached the Beast Statue.

"You guys can go ahead," Herman said cheerfully. "I'll stay behind and get some Chim Spheres."

"Are you sure?" Ebenizyr asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go ahead."

"Ebenizyr doesn't wanna be alone with me," Bob said with an evil cackle. Nevertheless, Ebenizyr went with Bob to get the treasure, while Herman stayed behind.

"Huh?" he said, turning around. A little girl stood behind him. "Can I help you?"

"Will you play hide and seek with me?" she asked innocently.

"Sure! I'd love to," Herman smiled. The girl raised her arms in the air, lights flashing around them.

"Wait...no...what are you doing? Stop!" The lights engulfed Herman and the girl, warping them to an alternate dimension.

Bob and Ebenizyr burst in.

"Herman? Herman, what happened?" Ebenizyr shouted. "Herman?"

Part Three

Aleandra was a perfect example of a perfect player. She kept up with the boards, she helped newbies (she was part of the guild Canard), and she fought in the arena when she felt like it. She was a Flick Reaper, with a tea-length blue dress and shoulder-length blond hair. There were blue stripes running along the sides of her face, making her look very unique.

"Hey Aleandra!" someone shouted as she walked around Mac Anu.

"Sophie!" Aleandra squealed, hugging the stranger. She had no clue who the heck she was interacting with, but she decided to play along.

"Wow, you're already level thirty! I'm only level twenty-five."

"Don't worry. Keep playing and you'll get better," Aleandra said, hoping that Sophie (who was she, anyway?) would be happy.

"Okay! I'll start leveling up right now! Do you want to come?"

"That sounds like fun," Aleandra said. "If we come to a level thirty area, we'll both get EXP!" A little ping rang in Aleandra's ear. "Oops, I have some new e-mails. Go pick out an area and I'll join you in a few minutes."

Alana pulled off her headset and shook out her hair. "Ooh, I have a new e-mail from...Penelope? How are all these newbies getting my e-mail address? Honestly."

Alana groaned and checked Penelope's message.

"She wants to know how I'm doing? Well, I guess I'm doing all right." Alana sent a polite response back.

"Ooh, a new thread in the rumors board! Black Point? What the hey?" Alana frowned as she scrolled through the text. "Okay. I can escape being destroyed by a virtual kid by telling her that her mom is behind her and ready to pick her up? What garbage." Alana put her headset back on and logged on.

"Hey, Sophie! Sorry I took so long."

"It's okay, Aleandra," the Macabre Dancer assured her. Aleandra took that moment to look at Sophie.

Sophie had dark red hair that hung to her waist, along with shiny bangs. Her outfit consisted of a pair of tight black leather pants, red stilettos, a red corset with ruffles around the shoulders, and gold bangle bracelets. A red choker finished up the look.

"So, let's go!" Sophie said eagerly. They warped to the area.

"Wow, this is so pretty" Sophie said, looking around.

"Don't get to excited," Aleandra smirked. "It's a simple dungeon."

"Yeah, but it's so pretty!" Sophie stuck her virtual hands under the virtual waterfall.

"See, Aleandra? I actually feel like I'm getting wet!" Sophie ran into the next room and performed a surprise attack on the crab-like monsters standing in the center.

"Wow, you're really good at those," Aleandra smiled. "I can never get those right," she added bitterly.

"Don't you remember the post on the forum about the ranges of view?" Sophie asked between attacks.

"I like the forum. Do you ever read the rumors thread?"

"Nah, that stuff's all junk designed to scare the n00bs. I read about Crimson VS and The World. Oh, and I am addicted to Apkallu."

"Oh, you mean that board with all the crazy artists? Especially that Nogmung guy. I can't believe he drew a picture of Endrance licking his sword."

Sophie gasped and looked around nervously.

"You can't refer to Master En simply as Endrance! It's disrespectful!"

"Why?" Aleandra asked, trying not to burst out laughing. "He's a player just like the rest of us, so I have the right to call him what I want to."

"But he's so famous! That person drew a picture of Alkaid, and they got slammed for not loving Master En!"

"Look, I don't want to be a suck-up weenie like that Saku girl. Those girls are kind of embarrassing."

"Well, they might be a little desperate, but still! Master En could crush you in a second!"

The girls were so distracted, they didn't even notice that the crabs were gone.

"Hey Sophie, do you get the feeling we're attacking thin air?" Aleandra asked.

"Omigosh," Sophie giggled. "I feel so silly!"

"Yeah, it's embarrassing. Let's keep going."

The girls started walking through the dungeon.

"Hey, who's that?" Sophie asked, pointing out a little girl. Aleandra was too busy looking at all the black dots.

"Will you play hide and seek with me?" the girl asked. Aleandra inwardly gasped. She clapped a hand over Sophie's mouth.

"Um, your mom is here to pick you up," she said, feeling lame. It was a stupid rumor that had nothing to do with this game.

"Where is she?" the girl asked. Aleandra bit her lip. She knew what to say, but what if it didn't work?

"Behind you," she mumbled, barely loud enough for the girl to hear. Aleandra took her hand off Sophie's mouth and waited for the clincher. There was silence. And then...

"AAAAAAAH!" the girl wailed, making goose bumps form on Aleandra's arms. Aleandra shut her eyes as tight as she could. She wondered what could make this girl scream so much. It was probably a big, scary monster that ate her head. Or wait...maybe they ate Sophie! Aleandra couldn't stand it anymore. She opened her eyes.

"Wha...?" she asked, looking around. Sophie was standing against the wall nonchalantly.

"What was up with you?" she asked. "It was so cool! That girl disappeared! I think it was what you said. I'm going to start reading the rumors forum every day now!"

"Don't," Aleandra mumbled.

"What?"

"Don't," she repeated. "They're garbage."

Note: It sucks, I know.


End file.
